The Training Program in Orthopaedic Research at the University of Rochester involves 16 Training Faculty with the Center for Musculoskeletal Research and 9 Training Faculty from affiliated programs. The overall goal of this new five-year program is to develop programs that will facilitate the development of outstanding investigators in Orthopaedic Research. The program contains training slots for both pre-doctoral (4) and post-doctoral (2) trainees and around these trainees is developed an educational program that facilitates a comprehensive understanding of orthopaedic investigation. Through the breadth of research and educational programs in the Center for Musculoskeletal Research, trainees will receive a state of the art training experience in a focused area of research, but will also have exposure and education in areas ranging from the most basic molecular studies to human clinical trials. The Center and Associated Training Faculty represent an outstanding and highly integrated group of mentors that provide research training opportunities in 1) Bone Cell Biology, 2) Cartilage Biology and Osteoarthritis, 3) Inflammatory Bone Diseases, 4) Skeletal Repair, 5) Bone Cancer, 6) Craniofacial Biology, and 7) Musculoskeletal Clinical Trials and Epidemiology. Pre-doctoral trainees at the University of Rochester are accepted into the GEBS program and the Center for Musculoskeletal Research, which was developed only 5 years ago, has become an extremely popular destination, and currently has 15 Ph.D. candidates currently conducting thesis research with Center faculty. In addition, there are 14 post-doctoral trainees in the Center. The increased number of trainees has compelled us to develop this comprehensive training program to supplement and enhance the research environment. The education programs include 1) Center-wide lab meetings (6 trainee presentations/year), 2) a comprehensive "Foundations of Orthopaedic Science" Lecture Series that has a 2- year cycle, 3) a Journal Club, 4) a Grant Writing Core Program, 5) and a Visiting Research Scholar Seminar Series. Thus, the program is firmly committed to educate trainees in aspects of orthopaedic research that range from molecular to epidemiological studies. As such, the program is uniquely positioned to attract outstanding young investigators and fulfill the mission of the NIH roadmap by producing a cadre of sophisticated and interactive investigators that will translate basic discoveries into human therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]